Silent Lullaby
by MyLifeAsCayley
Summary: After Gerard Way helps Harley Quinn to safety, Jack Harkness unexpectedly arrives and takes them away from their planet back to Earth 1 where him and Gwen Cooper have rebuilt Torchwood, needing their help. Someone is trying to merge Earth 3 and Earth 1 together, releasing other dangerous aliens to kill everyone they know and love, and whatever it is is haunting Harley.
1. Don't Send Me Back

Gerard's body slammed against the cold wet floor, splashing against a puddle of water.  
The rain water from above ran from his bright red hair down his face, washing the running blood from his nose.  
Gerard pushed himself up with his arms, looking towards the three men in front of him.  
He'd been safe for years and now he was being attacked once again, but why _now_?  
"What do you want from me!?" Gerard screamed over the loud rain, struggling to sit up.  
"Amanda knows you're going to break out anyway, but she wants to know if the clown's come to you yet," Deadshot asked.  
_Great, the Suicide Freaks. Just what I need,_ he thought.  
"The Joker? Why the hell would I be doing anything for him? Besides, he's _dead_!" Gerard slowly stood up and glared at Deadshot, fists tightening.  
Deadshot pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gerard.  
Gerard's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.  
"Harley Quinn." Deadshot said simply, lowering his gun.  
"So you beat me up because Waller wants to know if Quinn came to speak to me?" Gerard frowned.  
"Yep," Deadshot folded his arms. "Be glad we didn't let King Shark have a bite out of you."  
Gerard raised an eyebrow and looked towards the hungry creature behind Deadshot.  
"Last week the Riddler tried to get my attention by sending threats," Gerard smirked and folded his arms. "I sent them all to Batman, who dealt with him within seconds. Now if Quinn were to show up any time, I'd let Batman and Waller know, got that?"  
"We're wasting our time," Yo-Yo sighed.  
"Let's go," Deadshot turned around, signaling for them to move.  
A skinny black figure jumped down quietly from the roof, backing into the shadows.  
Gerard watched between the figure and the Suicide Squad as they left. Should he say something before it was too late?  
_Crap_, he thought when the Squad had moved on, looking towards the figure.  
The figure stepped towards him, a pale skinned girl wearing very short shorts and a short corset over her chest. Her hair was done up in pigtails, purple and red, matching her clothes. He couldn't see her face though. Sure she had stepped out from the shadows, but she was still standing in a dark area.  
"Quinn!" Gerard's eyes widened, pulling out his pocket knife. "Stay the fuck away!"  
Harley took three slow steps towards him, her hands out showing she was unarmed.  
"I'm not going to hurt ya," she said as she took another step towards him. Gerard's eyes widened and gripped his knife. Harley's eyes looked tired, she was covered in splatters of blood. Her hands were covered in blood along with a knife cut on her stomach. Her eye _make-up_ was smudged, running down her white cheeks. "I just need some help, please?"  
"A hospital is a few kilometers from here," he said.  
Harley shook her head and lowered her hands, putting her right hand over her stomach wound. "No, Waller will take me straight back to Belle Reve. You've got to help me, please?" She sobbed.  
Gerard sighed and put the pocket knife away. "With what?"  
"Waller put a bomb in my neck and I can't stand my group," Harley smiled weakly. "You've apparently escaped Belle Reve before?"  
"Yeah, and the bomb was a bitch to get out. Ask to go back to Arkham?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
"No! Amanda's going to set the bomb off within an hour. Please?" Harley began to sob harder. "Get it out of me? I just want to live a normal life."  
"Well you kinda messed that up after helping the Joker," Gerard folded his arms.  
"Do you even know what it's like to even love someone? I'd do anything to bring the old Mr. J back, but he's gone and I don't want to die," Harley sniffed.  
Gerard sighed and pursed his lips. "Fine, but any sudden movements and I'll have the Bat take you back before you can even blink. Got that?"  
Harley smiled gently and quickly nodded. "Yeah, I got it."


	2. Wounds

Harley walked into the apartment Gerard lives in.  
Her eyes widened in awe. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in an actual home.  
She and the Joker always stole things from shops and camped out in some warehouse or were thrown into Arkham.  
At least in Arkham she had a nice warm room, across from Poison Ivy, who she loved to irritate.  
But then the Joker had died and she was taken to Belle Reve. Her room was cold and disturbing.  
Amanda Waller couldn't care less if she was going to die from the cold or not.  
At least she remembered to bring her cat-pieced pajamas in her satchel whenever she was about to escape.  
Harley jumped slightly at the sound of a computer going off, snapping her out of her dream-like state.  
She watched Gerard as he walked over to a very high-tech computer. The desk was a bit of a mess, scattered papers everywhere, a coffee cup staining a few pages underneath it.  
Harley took a glimpse at the screen that said _99% downloaded_.  
"What's that?" Harley asked, walking over.  
"Just some work for Batman," Gerard sighed and looked back at her. "If he asks me if you're here, I have to tell him. He trusts me."  
Harley looked away. Of all people she could have turned to: Red, Kitty- why the hell did she go for the goody-two-shoes?  
"In that case," Harley turned and took one bloody hand off her wound, reaching for the door knob.  
The computer bleeped again and Gerard smiled, saving the files that popped up. "I'll check these out later. Right now, we need to get you fixed."  
Harley's eyes widened in fright and she folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean!?"  
Gerard raised an eyebrow at her. "You're wounded in case you have forgotten."  
"Oh," Harley's eye twitched, feeling embarrassed. "Right... Sorry."  
Gerard smiled slightly and walked towards a room to his right. "Come on, then."  
Harley blew some hair out of her face and quickly followed Gerard into what looked like a lab.  
Gerard picked up a bag on the metal table and chucked it to the corner of the room. "Lie down." He said gently, but firmly.  
Harley pursed her lips and climbed onto the cold metal table, lying back down.  
She looked to her side and watched as Gerard put on some gloves and took out some needles.  
_Joy_, she thought as she closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't flinch at the thread piercing through her skin.  
Gerard walked towards her and paused. "Harley, this is going to hurt- want me to get the pain killers ready?"  
"Just sew me up," Harley opened her eyes, looking straight into Gerard's.  
Gerard nodded and put a thread through the needle's loop.  
He lowered his hand and did the first stitch, he paused for a brief second and looked towards Harley. She hadn't even blinked, staring up ahead at the ceiling.  
Gerard quickly looked back down and continued with another three stitches. He tied the thread and cut it, bringing out something to clean the blood off her stomach and burn any bacteria on the wound.  
"This might sting," Gerard looked towards Harley, placing a bit of cotton against the liquid he was about to clean her wound with.  
Harley sighed and folded her arms behind her head as she looked back at him. "Okay."  
Gerard shook his head and poured some of the liquid onto the cotton piece, closing the bottle again.  
Gently he wiped the blood away and quickly went over her wound once. Again she didn't flinch. Instead she began humming quietly to herself.  
Gerard wiped over the wound a few more times and began packing everything away, taking his gloves off.  
He picked up a small device he used to disarm the bomb he had in his neck years ago and pointed it at Harley, the device beeping a few times before it stopped and was put away.  
He walked over towards her and stared at her seriously, concerned. "Harley, what all did the Joker do to you exactly, because that stuff would have hurt like hell."  
Harley slowly sat up and smiled weakly. "You don't want to know," she whispered quietly.  
"Okay," Gerard sighed, "he hurt you but you loved him? That makes no sense."  
"Yeah, well it made no sense to me either," tears filled Harley's eyes. "I stop to think and then I realize that some things are like me and then some things are not. It's as if I'm being controlled." Harley wiped her tears away and paused, staring down at her bloody hands. "I'm a failure," she whispered.  
Gerard's eyes widened slightly and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said gently, "you are not. No one is."  
Harley smiled weakly and quickly looked down to let out a small yawn. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
"Look," Gerard smiled gently, moving his hand away, "go clean yourself up in the bathroom and then you can have the spare bedroom to yourself. Got that?"  
"Yes, sir!" Harley jumped up and saluted him, running out the room in excitement.


	3. Torchwood

Gerard opened his eyes the next morning. Stretching in his bed as he looked to his right, outside the window.  
Clear sky.  
He smirked and shook his head slightly. On the news they predicted heavy rain.  
Gerard sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.  
He rested his head against his knees and tried to remember what all happened the previous night.  
_Was it all a dream?_  
"Finally," Gerard heard Harley whisper to herself, his head immediately snapping up and looking to his left to discover Harley standing in front of his opened cupboards, a plain black shirt in her hands. Harley looked towards him and smiled. "Mind if I wear this?"  
Gerard quickly shook his head, watching as a grin appeared on her face and she continued digging through his hanged clothes.  
He stood up and walked towards her.  
"We can go get you something now?" He asked.  
Harley looked up at him and smiled weakly, shaking her head. "It's too soon for me to go out and it'll look weird for you to be going out, buying women's clothing."  
Gerard sighed and scratched the back of his head, knowing she made a good point.  
"Ooh!" Harley grinned as she pulled out an old familiar jacket that Gerard had stashed away on purpose. "Look, a jacket from your musical days."  
Gerard's eyes widened. "You knew about us?"  
Harley looked towards him and smiled. "Yeah. Kinda sucked when I heard you guys finished. Mr. J said you guys were just a noise, but not to me. You guys helped me through the difficult nights."  
Gerard's eyes widened a bit more and he smiled. "Really?"  
Harley smiled gently and nodded. "Thank you."  
Gerard grinned and folded his arms, watching as Harley looked back at his clothing, subconsciously hugging the jacket.  
There was a sudden knock by the front door and Harley jumped.  
Harley looked towards Gerard nervously. "Don't let them find me."  
Gerard quickly nodded and pointed towards his bed, gesturing she hide under it.  
Harley nodded and took five quick steps before sliding against the wooden floor underneath his bed.  
Gerard quickly walked out of the room and towards the front door, opening it.  
"Hi," a man in a long blue coat smiled.  
Gerard's eyes widened and he immediately slammed the door in the man's face, locking it.  
He quickly ran into the room and closed the bedroom door behind him.  
Harley's head peaked out from under the bed, curious. "Well? Who was it?"  
Gerard pursed his lips, pressing the palms of his hands against the door. "Other's I've been hiding from. An institute called Torchwood. From Earth 1."  
Harley frowned in confusion. "Earth 1?"  
Gerard nodded and took a few steps towards her as she crawled out from under the bed, taking notice of how she was suddenly wearing his jacket.  
"There are many Earths with many different people who rule them. This Earth has heroes with powers and strength who look after this planet. Earth 1 hasn't got people with any specialty," Gerard said as he heard his bedroom door open from behind him. "Except Captain Jack Harkness..."  
Gerard nervously looked back at Jack.  
Jack was leaning against the door frame, arms folded and a big grin on his face. "Glad you did your homework. Now I'm going to need you to come with me," Jack looked towards Harley, eyes widening slightly as he looked her up and down, recognizing her. "She can come with too."  
"And what makes you think I'm coming with you?" Harley raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Well, I'm going to need Gerard to come with me because of all the people the Bat suggested could help me and my crew- he suggested him," Jack smiled at Gerard before looking back at Harley. He sighed and stood up properly, "as for you Miss Quinn, I need a fighter and one who can think like the criminally insane."  
Harley hugged her arms and pursed her lips, looking towards Gerard who was staring at Jack with wide eyes. "Why couldn't you have asked Earth 1 me?"  
"Because Earth 1 Gerard Way is busy writing characters for your world," Jack said, shrugging. "Would have been nice and simple, but your world needs more brilliant people."  
"I am so lost," Harley laughed nervously, fixing her pig-tails.  
Jack looked towards her and smiled. "I'll explain back at Torchwood. Earth 1 Harley falls under a different name. She's an actor and comic book writer. Best you lot stay clear of them." Jack lifted his sleeve to reveal a device wrapped around his wrist.  
"Time Vortex," Gerard whispered in disbelief. He thought he'd never see one of those.  
"Exactly," Jack grinned and began to punch codes into the device. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you held onto my arms. Will be a quick and easy travel."  
Harley's left eye twitched and she immediately lifted Jack's left arm, hooking hers with his.  
Gerard sighed quietly and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
Jack smiled, getting ready for them to go back. "3...2...1..."  
There was a bright blue light and within a second the light faded and the three of them were in a new room.  
Harley's eyes widened and she held on tighter to Jack's arm. "What the...?"  
Gerard let go of Jack and looked around at the busy building they were standing in.  
It wasn't filled with people exactly, but busy as in it was filled with running machines.  
"Welcome to Torchwood," Jack smiled at Harley before looking around the newly built place. It looked similar to the old Torchwood building. It was one Ianto had suggested they use back when they were dealing with aliens who had taken over Earth 1's children. Of course the equipment was brand new, thanks to some equipment Rex Matheson was able to give them after rejoining his old job at the CIA.  
Gwen Cooper walked down a flight of stairs, texting to her husband, Rhys.  
Gerard turned around and walked towards a nearby computer.  
"So what do you need us for?" Gerard asked Jack.  
Gwen dropped her phone in fright and gasped when she saw Gerard, Jack and Harley.  
Gwen quickly picked her phone up and put it in her back pocket. "You really did mean a few minutes, didn't you?"  
"Like I've said before, I keep my word, Gwen Cooper," Jack grinned.  
Gwen smiled and sighed, relaxing a bit.  
Gerard turned towards Jack and walked towards Harley who was hiding behind Jack, away from Gwen so she couldn't see her clothes.  
"Are you okay?" Gerard whispered to her.  
Harley hugged her arms nervously. "I probably look like a slut."  
"No," Gwen walked over slowly, stopping next to Jack. "You'll be surprised that even the sluts in this time period don't look like sluts."  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Gwen and shook his head. "She's from our exact same time, just a different planet."  
Gwen's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."  
"Since when do you care what you look like anyway?" Gerard asked Harley.  
"Since you have both left your planet, Harley's _real_ personality is coming through.  
Jack stepped away from Harley and she looked back at Gwen.  
Gerard pursed his lips and put an arm around Harley to comfort her.  
"Hang on," Gwen frowned slightly, looking towards Harley, noticing her outfit. "She looks familiar."  
Jack folded his arms, staring at Gwen. "Did you bother reading those graphic novels I gave you?"  
Gwen's eyes widened innocently and she held her hands up a bit. "In my defense when I get home I have to spend some time with Anwen and my mother and then babysit Rhys. It hasn't been easy these past few days."  
Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to a cupboard nearby, pulling out a comic. He walked back towards the three people and showed them the Suicide Squad issue 6 cover of Harley and her team-mates falling around her. "This is because she's from a fictional planet," he began explaining. "On her planet our fictional characters are real. What is written and published becomes their reality." Jack smiled gently at a shocked Harley. "I suggest you change before someone takes photos of you," Jack said before looking back at a nervous Gerard. "And I suggest you stay clear of this Earth's Gerard. He was a singer and is a comic book writer. Whatever characters come up in his stories are created in your world- just like you."


	4. Welcome To Earth, Freckles

Harley sat quietly as she watched the credits finish to Batman Beyond.  
She had frozen in the position she was in on the Torchwood sofa, a portable DVD player in front of her.  
She had her knees up to her chest, her arms around her legs and she was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Gwen was in her office, watching quietly.  
Jack has gone out, leaving her all Batman related comics and movies that she was in to deal with.  
Gerard noticed she had been crying hours ago, but, Jack had told him and Gwen not to say a thing and let Harley get over it herself.  
Gerard couldn't. He knew she was changing and was sure as hell she was too young to get over or understand most of what was going on.  
Gerard quietly sat down next to her.  
Harley closed her eyes and lowered her head, allowing her fringe to fall in front of her eyes. "I've been a joke this whole time," she said weakly. "It's funny though... I remember doing all those things, growing older and then I'm suddenly young again, all those things feeling like dreams. But now I'm stuck like this?" Harley looked up at Gerard, confusion in her eyes.  
"I think you look normal," Gerard said gently.  
Gwen walked out of her office and leaned against the stair railway, listening in.  
"I look normal in our world, not this one," Harley sniffed and wiped her eyes, her make-up smudging.  
"Harley," Gwen frowned slightly, gripping the railway. "Your make-up is smeared."  
Harley paused and stood up, Gerard doing the same. "The black? It does that and then it's back to normal again."  
"No," Gwen began running down the stairs. "I see skin."  
"I see it too," Gerard's eyes widened.  
Harley's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands that had black and white smudges mixed together.  
"Holy crap!" Harley ran towards a nearby window, Gwen following her.  
"Gerard go get me my bottled water on my desk," Gwen instructed.  
Gerard nodded and ran up to Gwen's office.  
"Bottled water?" Harley raised an eyebrow at Gwen.  
Gwen smiled and shrugged. "Blockage in the pipes still needs to be cleaned out."  
Harley folded her arms. "Not what I meant..."  
Gerard ran back towards them and handed Gwen her bottled water. "What are you going to do with this?"  
Gwen smiled and opened the bottle, squeezing the water out onto Harley's face.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Harley moved away, giving Gwen a slight glare.  
Gwen smiled nervously and pulled out a clean tissue out from her back pocket.  
Gwen placed the tissue again Harley's cheek and gently wiped some of the white off.  
Gerard laughed quietly at Harley's nervous face, knowing that Harley would have mostly likely preferred to wipe it off herself.  
Gwen grinned and handed Harley the tissue. "Welcome to Earth, Freckles."  
Tears filled Harley's eyes and she gently pushed Gwen out of her way, looking back at her reflection in the mirror. She slowly raised the hand with the tissue in and wiped some more of the white stuff from her face.  
"Skin..." She whispered in disbelief. "Actual skin."


	5. Out Of This World

"All right," Jack began, looking at each member around the table. "The reason why I was able to get to your planet so easily is because someone or something is taking people from this planet and easily transporting them onto Earth 3. A nickname for Earth 3 when it was discovered was the Fiction planet."  
"How do you know they're disappearing?" Gerard asked.  
"I find some of their DNA, use my computer track them and it shows they're on Fiction for a few hours and then come back to Earth." Jack shrugged.  
"The worst part is that after a few hours our computer can't read them anymore," Gwen sat back in her seat folding her arms.  
"Meaning?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
"They're dead," Gwen said simply, looking back at Jack.  
Jack looked towards Gerard and sighed. "I told you both the reason I brought you here: one of Batman's best workers and one of the criminally insane," Jack said looking towards Harley who had her hand sort of covering the skin on her face. She still left the black on her eyes, worried she'd finish all of Gwen's tissues and make-up remover. "If we succeed Amanda Waller might even let you go."  
Harley lowered her fist from her face and smirked. "Right... So where do we begin?"  
Gwen stood up and walked towards a screen nearby. "Rex Matheson, a man who helped us with a problem called the Miracle had accidentally got Jack's immortal abilities. He will be dropping by tomorrow. He had apparently seen someone being taken right in front of him."  
Gerard and Harley looked at each other nervously for a second.  
"So, how are these people being killed exactly?" Gerard asked. "Sacrifices?"  
Gwen touched the screen and it switched on, showing a clip ready to be played. "We think so, but this is what Rex managed to come across."  
Gwen pressed play and stepped away from the screen.  
The clip showed a womanly figure in a dark room. The screen now and then would become fuzzy and then clear again.  
"I will send five more up," a man's voice said.  
The woman slowly raised her hand and began to scream in a horrid way, and hit the camera in anger before it went black.  
Gwen put the screen off and sighed. "I'm afraid that's all we could get hold of."  
"What was that anyway?" Gerard asked.  
"No idea," Gwen sat back down. "The problem is that the computer doesn't pick up that she's human."  
Harley's eyes widened and she pulled her other leg up onto her chair against her chest.  
"And why are they taken to the Fiction planet anyway?" Jack asked himself before standing up and looking towards Gerard and Harley. "I've booked a place you two can temporarily stay in."  
Gwen stood up and smiled at Harley. "We'll get ya some new clothes tomorrow."


	6. Bad Dream

Harley giggled, running faster than she's ever in her life. "Try 'n catch me!"  
"Harley, come back!" Gerard shouted, trying to keep up with her.  
His footsteps came to a stop and so did Harley's a second later.  
Harley looked back at a tired Gerard and grinned. "Tired already?"  
"I can't go further than this," Gerard said looking past her nervously. "Please get back here now?"  
Harley took a step back and giggled. "Nope."  
Gerard's eyes suddenly widened and he went pale. "Harley!"  
Harley looked back and saw a woman's head inhumanly twisting around the corner.  
Harley couldn't see from her point of view anymore, but instead from over the woman's shoulder, seeing the front of herself and Gerard.  
The woman was wearing an 18th century grey tattered dress, her black hair had some ash in. The woman began to scream.  
Harley's eyes widened and she began to scream.  
Harley's eyes snapped open, introduced to the darkness of her new bedroom.  
She quickly switched on her bedside light and scanned her room for anyone else.  
Harley let out a sigh of relief and looked towards the mirror ahead of her. She stared at her reflection. She was wearing her cat-pieced pajamas, her eyes still had the black around them.  
Harley frowned slightly. Her skin was white again.  
Harley jumped out of bed and walked closer to the mirror, putting the tips of a few of her fingers against her skin. She quickly ran out the room, taking her cat hood down.  
"Gerard?"  
"Yeah?"  
Harley's heart rate immediately calmed down and she walked into the kitchen where Gerard was sitting on the kitchen counter, his laptop on his lap and a mug of coffee in his right hand.  
Gerard's eyes widened when he saw her, immediately putting the laptop and coffee down, standing up.  
"What the hell happened?" Gerard walked over to her.  
"I dunno," Harley shrugged. "I woke up and saw I looked like this."  
Gerard frowned slightly and pulled out his phone. "I need to call Jack."

* * *

Harley lay quietly in a room that was meant for quarantine. She was just there because Jack wanted to scan her.  
She was fine though. She was used to this.  
She was told to relax, which meant she could fold her arms behind her head and put one leg over the other and stare at the ceiling, daydreaming. No problem.  
"Torchwood video recording 23. Member's name is Harleen Quinzel, originally from Earth 3," Jack said, staring at a camera looking down at him and Gerard. "Harleen was pushed into a vat of toxic chemicals by the Joker, her skin becoming white and black around the eyes, hair halved purple and red.  
"Sorry I'm late," Gwen rushed towards them, holding Anwen's hand.  
"And she brought a kid," Gerard shook his head, looking away. "Cute kid."  
Gwen's eyes widened innocently and she looked up at Jack. "I know Anwen's not supposed to be here, but Rhys has been working hard lately and needs some sleep. Anwen's been having nightmares."  
Jack sighed and smiled, looking back at Harley. "Do me a favour and smile at the camera near the door."  
Harley blinked and looked towards the camera in her room, giving her best psychotic smile. Harley's smile disappeared and she looked back up at the ceiling.  
"Any leads on why she's like this again?" Gwen asked Jack.  
"Nope," Jack said and looked towards Gerard. "What all happened when we left?"  
"Harley said she was tired and went to bed," Gerard shrugged. "I sat in the kitchen playing games on my laptop. She came to me hours later."  
"Didn't she bath?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.  
"Wow, I had to get out of bed for Miss Welsh to comment on my hygiene," Harley rolled her eyes.  
Gwen frowned slightly. "Listen, Freckles, I'm just as tired as you. So tell me this, what happened before you realized your skin changed again?"  
Harley looked to her right and raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping?"  
"Why did you wake up?" Gerard asked.  
"Nightmare..." Harley said nervously, looking away. "Which is weird because I don't get scared easily."  
"What happened in it?" Jack asked.  
"I was running," Harley sat up. "It was just for fun- Gerard was trying to get me to stop. When I eventually did- that woman- that thing popped around the corner. I didn't see her face though." Harley paused for a second and jumped up, rushing towards the door. "Lemme out! I don't want to be in here! Don't separate me!"  
Gerard quickly unlocked the door and Harley ran out in fear, tears in her eyes.  
Harley scanned the room, everything slowing down. She could feel she was being watched.  
There was nothing in the darkness.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Harley and she continued looking. Where? She knew that thing was in there with them.  
She looked towards Jack and she felt safe. She looked towards Gwen and felt safe. She looked down at Anwen and looked into her eyes.  
Anwen's eyes were wide and black, her sudden broken lips cracking a smirk.  
Harley pulled Gerard's arms off of her and spun him around in front of her.  
"Jack- the kid!" Harley began to panic.  
Jack looked down at Anwen and his eyes widened.  
Harley kicked the quarantine's door open from behind.  
Jack picked Anwen up, and Harley and Gerard moved out the way.  
"Jack, put her down!" Gwen's eyes widened, becoming nervous.  
"She's possessed!" Jack said and pushed Anwen into the room. He closed the door and walked towards the controls, putting a force field on around the room. "Now she can't escape."  
Gwen ran towards the window in the room and looked down at Anwen, tears filling her eyes. She frowned and hit her fists against the window. "Leave my baby's body now! You will be bloody sorry!"  
"What do you want with a four year old's body?" Jack asked the creature inside Anwen.  
The girl just smiled and tilted her head, looking back at Harley and Gerard.  
"Remember how everyone from Earth is being transported to Earth 3 for a few hours?" Gerard said, looking towards Jack.  
"Yeah?" Jack put his hands on his hips, looking back at Gerard.  
"I think it's because it wants Earth 1 people to soak up some of Earth 3's source and then when they're transported back to Earth 1, it's like they're the perfect energy meal," Gerard said, looking towards Harley.  
Harley hugged her arms. "And we're the perfect meals," she mumbled, staring at Anwen in fear.  
Gwen looked towards Harley and so did Jack.  
Harley realized she now had everyone's attention, her eyes widening nervously. "What?"  
"_You're_ the perfect meal for it," Gwen mumbled. "I am so sorry..."  
"What?" Harley looked between the three of them. "What now?"  
"You're one of the oldest things from that planet," Gerard whispered, folding his arms.  
"Gerard's still very new to your planet, Harley, he was only brought into our fiction world a few years ago by Earth 1 Gerard as fan fiction," Jack explained a bit further.  
"It wants to feed off of you..." Gwen said looking towards her possessed daughter. "That's if our theories are right."


	7. Everyone Has A Purpose

Gerard walked into Harley's room and sat down next to her on her bed.  
She was staring at herself in the mirror, scared.  
"It's almost two a.m. You should get some sleep," Gerard said gently.  
Harley turned her head towards him weakly, tears in her eyes.  
"Does it look like I'll be able to sleep any time soon knowing that thing could be under my bed?" Harley asked weakly.  
"Guess not," Gerard sighed looked down at his hands in his lap. "But I'm sure Jack would let us know if the creature left Anwen's body."  
Harley crossed her legs and buried her face in her hands, letting out a soft cry.  
Gerard's eyes widened and he looked towards her, not knowing what to do.  
"Tell me what I can do to help," he said gently.  
Harley shook her head and sobbed a bit harder. "I don't know."  
"You know, I looked up the Earth 1 me. He's living the dream basically. Well respected and has a family. Back on Earth 3 I was forever beaten up in between the chapters Earth 1 me never wrote," Gerard said and moved a bit closer to Harley. "And here I am, sitting next to what people would call the Joker's stupid assistant. Meanwhile, to me, the more I know her, the more she inspires me. Sure, her accent gets mixed up since we're in London, and sure she has something after her. But I swear on my life, I'm going to protect her no matter what," Gerard said as Harley slowly looked back at him, make-up running. "Don't dare think for a second you're not loved by someone."  
"Everything you've ever said inspired me and pulled me in, but I'm not the girl you'd want to be around for too long," Harley stood up, trying to keep a straight face. "Go find a normal girl, Gerard. I can't help ya. I'm practically a nobody."  
Gerard stood up and walked in front of her. "Maybe to someone else, but you're a somebody to me," Gerard said and took her hand.  
Harley's eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him, she could feel her cheeks burn a bit.  
"Really?" She asked in disbelief.  
Gerard nodded and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Come on, you can stay by me for the night if it makes you feel better?"

* * *

"Where's Harley?" Gwen looked away from her computer as she watched Gerard walk into her office.  
Gerard shrugged and sat down next to her. "Said she wanted to sleep in a bit. Is that thing still controlling Anwen?"  
Gwen froze and looked away, nodding. "Yeah," she said weakly. She laughed nervously. "Thing is I can't take her home or tell my husband what's happened. He already hates Torchwood."  
"Why?" Gerard tilted his head slightly.  
"Because..." Gwen started but Jack walked in.  
"Just going to pick Rex up," Jack grinned. "Want to come with?"  
"Someone's got to keep an eye on Anwen," Gwen smiled, scratching the back of her head.  
Gerard sat up straight and looked back at Jack.  
"And you?" Jack smiled at Gerard.  
"Got to wait for Harley," Gerard smiled.  
Jack nodded and winked at Gwen. "See ya in a bit then."  
Gwen sighed quietly as Jack left the room.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow and looked back at Gwen. "Jack? Rhys hates Jack?"  
"I said he hates Torchwood, not Jack," Gwen quickly carried on searching something on her computer.  
"Yeah, but only you and Jack are left," Gerard folded his arms.  
Gwen paused and looked towards Gerard. "How did you know that?"  
"The laptop I designed on Earth 3... I can basically find out everything about you lot," Gerard said. "The deaths of Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and so much more. Must admit, I'm pretty glad the Miracle didn't happen back on our planet. Harley would have wiped out a whole lot of people for the Suicide Squad if I know Amanda Waller."  
"Doesn't surprise me," Gwen smirked. "Are you and Harley...?"  
"No?" Gerard blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow. "Are you and Jack...?"  
"No?" Gwen's eyes widened.  
"You seem to like him," Gerard got up.  
"Gerard, I am married. I have a kid and I love my husband very much," Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow, backing out of the office slowly. "Something tells me you rushed into getting married because Jack wasn't making a quick enough move. You work and spend most time with Jack. You get custody over the kid anyway. If you have feelings for another person then you might as well move onto them because there was some reason for that. Everyone and everything has a purpose."  
Gerard walked out of her office and down the stairs, walking towards a nearby computer.  
Gwen watched him nervously, tears filling her eyes.  
"I do love Rhys..." She whispered to herself, looking away.  
The doors to the main room slowly opened up and Gerard and Gwen looked towards it.  
Harley walked in nervously.  
She had taken her make-up off. The only make-up she had on was mascara, black eye shadow and her red lipstick.  
She was wearing clothes Gwen lent her. A black tank-top, leather jacket, jeans, boots and a handbag filled with some weapons and make-up remover in case she went white again.  
Gwen stood up and walked out the room.  
"Those fit you, Freckles?" Gwen smiled at Harley.  
Harley looked up at Gwen and quickly nodded, smiling nervously. "Do I look okay?"  
Gwen quickly nodded and grinned. "I think you do. No more silly outfits." Gwen pursed her lips and sighed. "Any strange dreams again?"  
"No," Harley said in a Welsh accent, walking up the stairs.  
Gerard smiled.  
Gwen laughed. "What was that?"  
"Well, I'm dressed like you, so I might as well be Gwen Cooper today," Harley grinned.  
Gwen smirked and folded her arms. "You think you'll last as Gwen Cooper for the day?"  
Harley smirked. "If you'll be able to manage being Harleen Quinzel for the day... Then yes." Gwen bent down and sat down on a step, Harley doing the same.  
"Guess I'll have to put on a Gotham accent then," Gwen smirked.  
Harley shook her head and laughed. "No, I'll drop the accent."  
Gwen smiled and sighed. "You know the one thing that tells me you two prefer this planet?"  
"What?" Harley hugged her arms.  
Gwen smiled and rested her head against the railing. "You haven't asked us once if we were taking you back."  
Harley sighed and hugged her legs. "Well I kinda figured that a new Harley's taken my place. One who's started a brand new life with the Suicide Squad. One who can stand the pain that is to come."  
"I wonder if there is another Harley," Gwen looked up at the ceiling in thought.  
"Well I guess since there are people still writing then another me would have been created," Harley shrugged. Harley let go of her legs and rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed. "Hope she is loved," she whispered.  
Harley looked down the stairs and spotted Gerard watching her.  
He pursed his lips and looked away, pretending to be busy with the computer.  
Gwen looked back at Harley and smiled. "Don't let it bug you. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly here."  
Harley looked back at Gwen. "Really?"  
Gwen grinned and nodded.  
Harley smiled and leaned back against a stair. "So where's that Rex dude?"  
"Well Jack left not so long ago to go pick him up, but with his driving he could be back any split second," Gwen rolled her eyes.


End file.
